Til the End of the Line
by LegendaryJeager97
Summary: Full summary is in the first chapter, but that won't be posted for awhile, (Romance, Sci-fi, Adventure, Humor, Supernatural, Suspense Genre)


**Ok so basically the Author's not is the same as the Explanation chapter**

 **I say this now BCT was** **Way, WAY, _WAY_ to easy. The hardest part was the ruck marches where we had 90 lbs. of gear strapped to my back, but other than that everything from Treadwell Tower to CCC to COC, FTX 1-2-3 Gas chamber, was all easy. I am currently at my AIT learning the FA (Field Artillery) trade so wish me luck.**

 **Ok so I just got done watching Ender's Game and decided to do a minor X-Over between it and Naruto as I think it would be pretty cool so I decided to make one. The setting will be in the future much like the movie, but Naruto is a experiment of the government with certain energies where he gains "supernatural powers". And seeing as the government made such a great success decide to try the experiment on several other children. However unlike the movie the fighting between the humans and the Formic will be up close and personal with the power level of the formic (Who will have abilities of their own) being like so-**

 **Level 1 Formic-Genin Basic ability to use simple earth, wind, water, lightning and fire techniques**

 **Level 2 Formic-Chunin have the ability to use illusion techniques**

 **Level 3 Formic-Jonin have the ability to mimic their opponents and counter techniques with ease**

 **Level 4 Formic-Kage have the ability to take on entire battalions of soldiers and change the landscape at the same time.**

 **Level 5 Formic-Queen control lower level Formic and main strategy of hive mentality-**

 **Another thing is that unlike the movie the Formic that are in my story will have the ability to speak, but it will be in a different language (Meaning I will use Japanese for their (The Formic) language)**

 **Now the pairing for this story will be Naruto x Petra x Karin Uzumaki so don't judge that fact ok?!**

 **There will be some (ALOT) of the minor and major abilities from the I AM NUMBER 4 series within this story so if you read about a ability that seems like it might be from the series then most likely it is, and if you can think up of a power that you think Naruto or another character should have then send a message to me. Yes I understand that I am Severely-Over-Powering Naruto, but hey that's how I want it so if you don't like the idea then hit the road and don't look back jack.**

 **However I should also mention that Naruto is going to be the only one with the amount of abilities he has as Karin, Petra and any other character that will have powers will only have around 10 at the most, he is the only person to have all main abilities. You can, however, go and look at the list of Legacies at the I and Number 4 website to see the list of Legacies. Enjoy...**

* * *

 **Naruto's abilities will consist of-Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Regeneration, Elemental/Kinetic Control over Earth-Wind-Fire-Water-Lightning, Emotional Sensing, Duplication, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Lumen (Control over different types of Light), Sturma (Weather Manipulation), Teleportation, Terric (Earthquake Generation), Glacen (Control over Ice), Externa (Takes on** **qualities of the things that have been touched)** **, Avex (Sonic Flight), Invisibility, Recupero (The ability to heal other's), Chronokinesis (The ability to manipulate Time), Energa (The ability to manipulate Energy and create Force Fields)**

* * *

 **Now I would like to point out that all the Lorien Legacies I have read about and found Useful have been given to Naruto, however he will rarely use the one that cause extreme damage**

* * *

 _ **Summary: They didn't know where they came from, but they knew they wanted to conquer their world. The human race banded together and fought and defeated them once, but now they are back after nearly one-hundred years. The government has been experimenting with the dead formic and implanting their DNA into young children to see if they could acquire their ability, and they have finally managed to succeed with Experiment-9. Experiment-9 is a orphan boy that showed high intelligence comparable to the Formic race, as well as high speed reaction time that was better than a Formic. Gathering the remaining bodies of the Formic they had preserved after the first war they implant the DNA of seven different Formic into his body and succeed with him now having the ability of the first four level Formic and now he is showing the ability to use Level-5 Formic ability.**_

 _ **Deciding that since Experiment-9 was such a success they gather more children and repeat what they had done, however... they could never recreate another Experiment-9 since doing so would prove extremely fatal if they used more than four strands of Formic DNA. For all intents and purposes Experiment-9 would be their most powerful warrior in ever sense of the word. With the return of the Formic the time to fight back has come, watch as Naruto Uzumaki carves his own destiny and leads humanity to a new age of peace.**_

* * *

His eyes opened to the world once again. How long had he been in this damned place... six-no seven years now. They had found him when he was around ten years old and had taken him due to his high intelligence and high reaction time. Honestly he could care less since they had told him the other day he was getting out of here and being sent to a academy to search for more candidates to implant Formic powers into. So far he was the only one they had succeeded in doing this to, but there was always hope that there would be more in the future. Now that was a thought. More people like him, as if there would be something like that, what a joke.

His current name was Experiment-9 to the government, but he knew his true name, the name he grew up with before the government came after him and took him away from his freedom, friends, hell his life in general. Closing his eyes once more he pictured them in his mind... the two loves of his life that came to him together and confessed their love to him as well as their desire to share him with the other. Opening his eye's once more he looked over to the wall alarm and noticed it was a singular minute before the alarm for him to wake up and get ready for training. Sitting up he reached over to the screen exactly at the moment the alarm went off.

Seconds later he swiped his hand across the screen deactivating the alarm. Climbing out of his bed he quickly changed out of his black shirt with the word ARMY printed in bright gold across the chest and his black shorts with the same word printed across the bottom left short sleeve and into his military fatigues that he always wore for work. Just like any other military uniform his was standard issue camouflage with a velcro strip for his name tag that read UZUMAKI across the right breast and U.S ARMY across his heart. He quickly attached the American Flag to his right sleeve and a cross sword patch to his left shoulder patch.

Tucking his shirt into his underwear he then pulled up his pants and placed the belt around his waist with the excess going back through the first loop on his left hip. Pulling on his knee high green socks he then grabbed his standard issue military combat boots and tucked in his pants legs into the boots before tying the laces tightly and then tucking them inside the boots. he then grabbed his hat otherwise known as a P.C (Patrol Cap), or Cover, and placed it on his head. With that he was ready to work. Walking out the door he saw his commanding officer Kakashi Hatake waiting for him with a smirk on his face.

Kakashi was a Sergeant Major and was highly decorated for his involvement during the last days of the war when he was a E-1 private. He himself flew alongside Mazor Rackhem when the Formic race was defeated. Kakashi had a singular scar over his right eye, a old injury from his harsh combative's training when he was younger. Other than that he was perfectly normal. Kakashi gave a wave "Morning Naruto." he greeted the teen. Naruto gave a grunt "Morning Sergeant Major." he said going to parade rest as he greeted the NCO with a respectful tone. Kakashi turned and motioned for the blonde to follow him and then begun walking down the long hallway.

He had known the teen since he arrived seven years ago when he was stationed at the military facility. He was also the one that gave the orders to those who implanted the Formic DNA into the young mans body and ensured he survived the process. Three weeks ago the boy underwent another implantation surgery to increase his speed and strength tenfold. It was common knowledge that Formic were ten to twenty time stronger than a human and had the capability to lift a M1-A1 Tank with ease before they threw them well over three hundred yards before they crushed another under their feet with their superior strength. They were crazy strong and such an ability would prove useful to the young man.

Kakashi looked to the young Corporal and smirked "So are you ready to see if the implantation worked Uzumaki?" he asked the teen. Let it be known that there were only a handful of the personnel that called him by his name rather than Experiment-9. The only reason he was called Experiment-9 was due to the fact that he was the ninth candidate that went through with the process of having Formic DNA implanted into his body and survive as the other eight had been deformed in the process. Naruto gave a shrug "Don't really know if the implantation worked until I try something Sergeant Major." he replied the higher officer. Kakashi gave a chuckle at the response "True, very true. Well come on let's get to the training ground and get to work." he said with a voice full of humor. Time to see if the last experiment to increase his strength and speed was a success.

* * *

Kakashi was far from weak. He had made Staff Sergeant at the age of 21. He had trained in hand to hand combat since he was four years old when his father enrolled him in to a martial arts class which he quickly mastered where he was then sent to a different school to learn another fighting style of martial arts. In total he knew twelve types of martial arts and even created his own style of martial arts over the years by combining different movements and technique to the style. He was among the strongest warriors on earth. He had been trained by the best teachers in the world to get to where he was currently.

He had participated in and survived the Great War. He had been an Black Ops Captain for several joint operations with Ranger's, Green Beret's, Navy Seals, and pretty much any type of military Special Forces. He had seen, and done, a lot of crazy shit in his life, so why was he getting thrashed so badly by his prospective student? One that was self-taught for over half his life, at that? "Gwah!" the wind was forcefully evicted from Kakashi's lungs as a fist buried itself in his gut with the strength to lift him several inches off the ground, only to be retracted while the other came down and slammed into his upper back, smashing the Sergeant Major down into the ground.

Or rather, he would have been had he not rolled into a spin at the last second just as Naruto's fist crashed into the ground cratering it in the process. Staring down at the really deep, and yet decent crater, that his right fist still sat in, Naruto snorted before standing up straight again and dusting his hands off. _'God, that kid's a hand to hand fucking monster! Worse than I was at that age!'_ Kakashi mentally cried as he remained hidden amongst the branches of a tree, still holding his stomach in agony. He was pretty sure he had at least three cracked bones in his body, if not more, and that last blow he took to his stomach felt like he was just hit with a meteor.

Sighing heavily as the pain started fading away slightly, Kakashi leaned his head back against the tree trunk. _'This just isn't my day, is it?'_ Not only that, but after being backed into a corner at one point and forced to use a fucking grenade on the kid, Kakashi had discovered a rather startling fact about his student; he was fire-proof, a side-effect of having such a high Fire affinity due to the DNA implantations. Naruto's skin was also far denser than normal due to his abnormally high Earth affinity, another side effect of DNA implants, making things even more difficult when it came to trying to cut him with a simple dagger when in close-quarters while thrown weapons just didn't have the penetrating power to do little more than scratch and poke him, drawing only a few drops of blood at best. On top of all of this, Naruto was shockingly quick and had ungodly strength that, if Kakashi didn't know any better, the Sergeant Major would have sworn Naruto had been taught by a fucking train in how to hit hard.

"This is getting boring..." Naruto muttered to himself. Creating what he initially called a Kage Bunshin, a very apt name for the technique, Naruto watched as it grinned before leaping into the tree line. A moment later, a loud crash was heard before a tree started falling over, only for Kakashi to flee the forest in an attempt to put distance between himself and Naruto's clone. "That should keep him busy for now." Naruto mumbled to himself.

Heading off to where his clone had chased after Kakashi, Naruto let a fanged grin split his face as he grabbed the leather-bound handles of his rather 'primitive' looking weapons without drawing them just yet. Coming to a stop on a thick branch in a crouch with his hands still resting on the handles of his swords, Naruto's grin grew a bit more as he watched his clone continue to simply smash through every guard Kakashi threw up in order to protect himself. However Kakashi raised a hand "Alright I've seen... and felt... Enough." the man huffed out.

The Corporal nodded his head and walked over to the superior noncommissioned officer to help him "You alright?" he asked and Kakashi made his hand flat before having it tilt side to side showing he was somewhat fine, although one of Naruto's last few punches were extremely painful on him, and he was 32 for Pete's sake! Naruto went to help him into the golf cart, but his communicator went off, "Uzumaki here." he spoke into it.

 _"Experiment-9 report to the med-bay upon arrival with Sergeant Major Hatake there you will receive your next brief."_ the person told him. Naruto gave a growl, he really hated it when people called him that. Was it so hard to recognize him as a human being and not some fucking experiment? Hopping onto the cart Naruto quickly drove back to the base and lead Kakashi to the med ward where he laid the man down. After that he went to the med-bay specifically meant for him, as they didn't want people to interrupt the implantation procedures, and knocked on the door.

The muffled sound of somebody telling him to enter made the blonde open the door and walk in. Sitting on the swivel chair was Colonel Graff, and next to him was his assistant Major Anderson. Usually they wouldn't take the time of day to come to the secret base, but then again they were always busy with the Launchies up in space command school. Graff sat back in his seat with a grin "Ah Uzumaki it's been awhile since I last saw you." he said sounding apparently cheeky. Naruto nodded his head "Yes sir, 3 years 9 months 3 weeks 4 days 11 hours 13 minutes and some odd seconds." he replied honestly.

Then again nobody could remember the exact time since Graff had been at the base like he could. The only reason he knew that was due to the implantation of the Formic DNA in his body that allowed for better memory, so there was that. Graff nodded his head "Indeed it has, but now I have something I need you to do. As of now I'm promoting you to First Sergeant, well when you get what you need and when the paperwork is finished, but anyways you need to pack your stuff." he told Naruto.

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion "Why is that sir, am I being reassigned?" he asked the two in one question. Graff made a flat palm and tilted it side to side "Eh, sorta. Your next mission Uzumaki is to scout the Space Academy to find more potential candidates for the project. To be precise the project that made you who you are today. However since you are the first of your kind you will have one last Implantation Surgery for a Formic Queen then once you recover you will be sent off." he told Naruto.

Naruto shook his head "I-I don't understand what you're saying Sir." Naruto said to the man. Major Anderson stepped forward "We will explain it better once you have undergone the surgery and recovered enough to make the trip to space. Meanwhile you need to pack so that when you recover from tomorrows surgery you can immediately depart to the academy." she told him. Naruto nodded his head. Major Anderson was always a better person when it came to explaining things like this so he would listen to her.

* * *

Naruto lay on the operating table and looked to the doctor who was going to be doing the operation with the newly discovered Formic Queen DNA that Colonel Graff had brought in from God only knew where. From what he knew about Formic DNA the older the Formic was the more powerful abilities they had. Level 1 through 3 Formic were basically cannon fodder type soldiers while level 4 and 5 Formic were basically commanders to certain groups, platoons, batteries, battalions or whatever they called their army groups.

However practically nothing was known about a Formic Queen's abilities as they had never found a body to gather DNA from, so it was quite the mystery knowing what they could possibly do. However from video footage back during the war against the Formic it was shown that Queens could practically be called gods. The number of them as well as the sheer amount of abilities they had was nigh infinite.

So it was quite possible to see himself gain a vast array of abilities, but he wouldn't get any time to train in them so he had to make his own time to train them. The doctor finished typing in the different number of codes into the computer and watched as the screen lit up green signaling that the different DNA Codes had successfully been accepted by the computer analyzing technology. Nodding to himself the doctor typed in several different commands and a chime sounded from the computer.

The doctor nodded and gave a sigh before looking to Naruto "Please wait for a few more moments before the DNA is completely spliced so we may begin your operation." the doctor said. Well that was easy for him to say, he wasn't the one that was going to have that gigantic ass fucking needle from the lowest pits of fucking hell stuck into his body at different parts, such as his spine-arms-legs-feet-hands-chest-neck-and his pelvis. So yeah he had every right as of now to be fucking nervous. It was much larger than the usual needles too.

Several minutes later Naruto had been stripped to basically nothing and had only a towel to cover his modesty. The machine that would be doing the procedure whirred to life and Naruto had to force his body to relax lest he experience more pain than necessary. With a nod from the blonde Corporal the doctor pressed the button and then a yell of pain sounded throughout the base. It was the most painful thing he would experience in his life besides the birth of his future children.

* * *

Three months... that was how long it took his body to recover completely from the effects of the operation that had been done on him. Now the blonde man was strapped into the seat of a rocket that was headed to space where he would begin his task of searching for candidates to enter what Graff had dubbed the Legacy Project. Essentially the Legacy Project was basically making a select group of young teens into a elite team of super soldiers and make Humanity have hope they would defeat the Formic race. However from what Graff and Anderson had told him, he was to be the only one with a Formic Queens DNA implanted into their bodies from the entire group.

When he had asked why Anderson had explained to him that his operation had taken more then thirty different Formic Queen DNA samples to procure enough DNA for a proper procedure. Naturally he was shocked, however he had accepted the explanation as he was told and readied himself for his trip into space to search for candidates to add to the Legacy Project. The engines to the spaceship rumbled signifying their ignition nd soon the entire ship was rattling as it lifted off the ground. Currently there was about thirty launchies down in the personnel seating area while he, Graff, Anderson and Dapp were in the officers seating area ahead of them.

Graff waited until the light turned green and tapped Naruto on the shoulder causing him to look at the officer, "Yes sir?" he asked the man. This caused Graff to grin "Come on let's go check on the launchies." he chuckled. Naruto grinned widely "Good idea Sir." Naruto said as he unbuckled his seat. Using his Telekinesis that he had developed when he was fourteen the blonde quickly pulled himself to the door where it opened for him. Luckily he had finally managed to witness his first launchy throw up into a dead bag, and then some of the puke came out. He snorted at the boy "Close the bag." he ordered.

This caused the boy to look at him. Naruto shook his head "I told you close the bag Launchy." he repeated. The message was understood and the boy closed the bag. The sound of snickering gained his attention and he turned enough to see a young boy around six with a large grin on his face. Graff was standing with his feet on the floor behind Naruto and the blonde turned to look at the man and shrugged. Graff shrugged in return and motioned for him to continue. Looking back he read the tag on the teens uniform... WIGGIN... He grunted "Something funny Wiggin?" he asked in his serious voice.

The teen shook his head "Sir- Naruto held up a hand to stop him "Ok two things launchy. First off I'm a Corporal. Second I'm not that old like the man behind me." he said getting a chuckle from Graff who found his joke funny. He then looked to the teen who had thrown up "You alright kid?" he asked the kid. The response was a simple nod of the head and then he looked back to Wiggin. He cleared his throat "So Wiggin, care to explain what was funny." he stated to the boy. Wiggin looked down while he mumbled "It's nothing Corporal." in a quiet voice. Naruto rolled his eyes "I asked you what was so damned funny launchy." he said in a annoyed tone.

Graff nodded his head, he definitely earned the First Sergeant promotion. Wiggin gulped "Corporal, the way you and Colonel Graff are positioned... With you floating horizontal and with him standing vertically against the floor... I, I uh thought it was funny." he stated sheepishly. Naruto quirked a brow "Oh, really. Explain to me why it seems funny?" he asked curiously. Wiggin seemed to gain some life in his eyes "Because in zero gravity there is no up nor down. You may think you are right-side up while it may seem we are upside down." he told Naruto. The blonde looked to Graff and then back to the other launchies "Is that funny?" he asked them.

They all shook their heads no while stuttering out "N-no Corporal." causing him to chuckle. He nodded his head "Actually if you think about it, it does seem kind of funny. So far from what I've seen from you group of misfits there is only one smart enough to know what he's talking about, and that is Wiggin." he chuckled as he pointed to the kid. Turning around to face Graff he spoke "Sir is there anything you want to tell them before we arrive at the school?" he asked. Graff shook his head and turned around and floated back to his seating area with Naruto close behind him.

* * *

When the ship docked Naruto was the first one off as Graff had ordered him to immediately begin his search for candidates. He didn't want to work with the launchies and the year ones two's and three's. Reason being was they were all too young to be integrated into the Legacy Project. However that didn't mean he wouldn't work with those his age, and with that he begun to head towards the older groups who would surely house his beloved fiancé's. He was lucky Graff had granted him permission to marry the both of them when he was first selected or else he would go nuts soon.

Naruto decided to visit the lowest team first and then make his way to the winning team that led the school in victory. However what the blonde didn't know was that Fate was sometimes a kind... being/person/thing... whatever it was, and he would soon reunite with the two women he had been wanting to see for the past seven or eight years. Naruto watched from a corner as a group of teenage boys slowly disassembled a small practice laser weapon with grins on their faces. Nodding his head he continued to watch as the teen continued to win while also encouraging the other's to keep trying as if a weapon messed up in battle one bullet was all it took to end a life.

This kid would definitely be one of the candidates for Project Legacy. The kid was showing all the signs of a leader and a good one at that, a true leader and warrior in the makings. With that he made himself known as he stepped out from his hiding spot. One of the cadets seeing him immediately called the room to attention making Naruto nod his head, "At ease cadets." he stated in a commanding, but respectful voice. He took a deep breath and looked to the leader of the competitions of weapon assembly "What's your name private?" he questioned the teen. Time to see what he could find out. This was the start of Project Legacy and it was to be one of the finest hours to date.

The teen snapped to attention "Corporal, I am Private Bonzo Montgomery." he responded to the senior. Naruto nodded his head and pulled out one of nine letter's and handed it to him, "Report to the launch bay in three days at 0600 Private." he instructed. Bonzo snapped the blonde a quick salute and Naruto walked away towards the second lowest teams barracks. When he entered he almost had a heart attack. There they were, as beautiful as the last time he saw them all those years ago back home. Petra immediately gasped, but controlled herself to call the room to attention where Naruto put them at ease.

Naruto then cleared his throat "Who is the leader and assistant leader of this barracks?" he questioned. He was surprised when the two women he loved stepped forward and snapped a salute "I am Petra Arkanian, and this is my old friend Karin Uzumaki. Is there something we can help you with Corporal?" Petra asked her beloved. Naruto pulled out two envelopes and handed them to the two young women "Report to the launch bay at 0600 in three days, that is all." he told them before he walked out. Those envelopes were from the president himself and were to be followed no matter what. Project Legacy now had four members including himself.

Waith his two beloved fiancé's now enlisted to the Infinity Project he could marry them without permission from Graff or the higher ups. That was the deal made when he first joined the military. With a smile on his face he went to the hand to hand combative arena and decided if he could try his luck with anybody there. It just so happened he saw three people, a team obviously from the way they kept trying to beat each other up, working on martial arts. Were they potential candidates, only one way to find out.

* * *

 **ok there it is, leave a review**


End file.
